


Worried

by DrableQueen19



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: Trini meets Kim's dad





	Worried

“You might want to let that go” 

 

Kim hadn’t said a word since she got to Billy’s. Jason was starting to get worried. “Kim what’s wrong?” he asked. Kim didn’t reply, just kept a tight grip on her phone. Jason saw this, as the metal was starting to bend. “You might want to let that go” He eased the slightly warped phone, out of her hands.

Kim seemed to snap back to reality. “What’s wrong?” Jason repeated. “My dad’s hanging out with Trini” Even Billy turned his head. “What’s wrong with that?” Billy asked looking confused. “There’s nothing wrong with it” Jason replied. “Right Kim?” Jason added, nudging Kim with his foot. Kim nodded, “So why are you so tense?” 

Kim shrugged, “I know there going to talk about me” Jason laughed. “Of course they are! that’s what dad’s do” Kim punched him in the shoulder. “Why is there something you don’t want Trini to know?” Kim bit her lip. “Come on Kim, Trini loves you. I’m sure nothing your dad could say. Would ever change that” Kim didn’t look to convinced.

Later when she was alone in her room. She had calmed down a little. Until she heard a car door. She peered out the window. Sure enough her dad, was walking up the drive. Laughing to himself, as he let himself into the house. Kim darted down the stairs. 

“Hey dad” she greeted. Mr Hart smiled, “Kim nice day?” he asked still smiling. “Great, how was yours?” Mr Hart chucked. “Your girlfriend, certainly is a character” Kim’s eyes went wide. “You guys had fun?” she asked tentatively. He nodded, “Hiked some of the trails, had pizza. We even bumped into your other friend” Kim’s mouth dropped. 

“Zack?” she asked almost fearing the answer. He nodded, “They couldn’t get enough of stories about you” Kim’s face fell. “Dad you didn’t” He nodded “I did” he said around his laughter. “As long as you didn’t tell the ballet story” Mr Hart stopped laughing. He put a hand on his chest. “Never” he said with a wink. 

Her phone beeped. A message from both Trini and Zack. An emoji of a tutu, and a face with a hand over its mouth.. “DAD!” Kim shouted. He laughed, very loudly.   
“It’s my job to embarrass you, in front of your girlfriend Kim!”

fin


End file.
